Connwaer
Connwaer, is a godless Half-Elf nomad roleplayed by Cole Reaper. Appearance Connwaer is a 5'2" 13 year old Half-Elf boy who has medium hair done up in curtains on his left and right side of his forehead going down to his eyes. His eyebrows are medium thickness and are darker black than his hair. He has the normal Elven ears due to his father being an elf. His eyes are usualy bloodshot due to always being scared and never really sleeping sometimes he will get dark circles under his eyes from running away and not sleeping for days, but his actual eye color is light gray. His nose curves in then out slightly about a inch (1") away from his face, his cheeks are well rounded. His lips are a normal light red as they should be. He is about 120 pounds and is a rather skinny kid, he has muscles but they arent the biggest still being a kid and all hes still growing. His skin color is slightly tan due to his fathers elven side. He wears a gray wolf fur vest (that he made himself) from a wolf that attacked him. The fur on the outline of the vest (around the neck and arms) is made from Fenris wolf fur that a man from Rellekka gave to him for free, his vambraces are made from gray wolf fur. His belt is a normal leather belt with a leather pouch on the left side and bolts attatched on the right side. He stole these pants from a clothing store on his journeys, there simple black running pants. He wears sandles that he ''also ''stole from a clothing store on his journeys. History The history of Connwaer. His Mother And Fathers Relationship Connwaers father was wandering the world disguised as a human bard named "Johnathon" while he was wandering the world he stopped at Falador to play some music. While he was playing music, a young woman (Conns mother) approached him and told John his music was incredible. She sat and listened to him untill John got tired of playing, after that they headed to the Falador bar to get a drink and to talk some more. There John told her that he was actually a traveling elf who wanted to see the world through a humans persective. She didnt believe him so John took off his hat and pulled back his pitch black hair (just like Conns but long enough to cover the ears) to show his elven ears. After that the two hung out some more and got to know each other better. Sabrina (Conns mom) fell in love with John a couple of weeks later, John fell in love with her almost instantly after getting to know her personality better. After 7 months of dating they finaly married each other, during the first year of marrage Sabrina was pregnant with Connwaer. And he was born, they didnt know what to name him until Conns hair grew in, when his hair first grew in it was pitch black like Johns, so they named him Connwaer meaning "A blackbird who carries the darkness of night" Johnathons Depression When Conn was two he and his mom were walking through Varrock when a thief threatened them at knife-point. Sabrina fought back hoping to protect Conn only to lose her own life, when the thief saw he had killed Sabrina, he took her pouch of money and her necklace, that John gave to her, then the thief sprinted off into Varrock Square leaving Conn all alone with his dead mom. When the thief got to the town square the Varrock Guards caught him and found the money and necklace. John was with them when they found the thief so he threatened the thief and made him take the guards and John to where the thief left Conn and Sabrina. When they got there all they found was a dead Sabrina and a bawling Conn shaking her lifeless body. When John saw that he fell into a deep depression. The thief was allowed to be executed by John but John didnt accept it, not wanting to fall to the thiefs level. Soon after that John and Conn headed to Johns house in Prifddinas (North-west area). There John beat Conn blaming Conn for what happened that day. Saying that Conn should have protected her and he should've died not her. One day Johns brother came into there mansion to find Conn crying on the ground with a black eye and a bloody nose and John with a club. Johns brother, Alan, took the three year old crying kid outside and tended to Conns nose, thats when, without John knowing, Alan taught Conn how to defend himself. Everyday for the next 4 years Alan taught Conn how to use a crossbow, a dagger, and taught him basic survival skills, all without John knowing. (John was upstairs in his room the entire time laying in bed wanting to die) When Alan thought Conn was ok, every day Alan would leave to go to the market to buy food, John would go downstairs and beat Conn again and again untill Alan got back. When Conn was eight he decided that enough was enough so he took some food, some bolts, his crossbow, his knife, and he left Tirranwn, traveling the world as a nomad. Connwaers Adventures! The first place Conn headed was Category:Elf Category:Characters Category:Appearance Category:Male Category:Youth